Orochimaru's Gift
by Wolf Sophie
Summary: Orochimaru gets a specail gift from Kabuto, theres a little problem with his gift however..


The beginning of spring and today every student gets a day off to relax while the adults plant new rice shoots in the flooded fields for the new year. The cherry blossoms were near bloom around the land and many people were taking leisurely strolls threw near by woods and along near by streams. But in the sand village it was business as usual. The rains had yet to come and so everyone went about there day as they normally would. Temperatures dramatically changes as the day drew on.

Scarlet stained the skies around the sand village during one late evening. High in the sky a bird like shadow could hardly be distinguished beside the heavy shading of the clouds, it was circling around the village in a calm passive way but the clouds around spelled nothing but bad luck. The rainy season was fast approaching the sand village and the speck in the sky did not hang around for the heavens to open, instead it disappeared over the horizon towards lusher lands.

Once above the dense tree's of a huge forest the bird sank to one of its branches, letting its passenger off before turning into nothing more then a tiny clay doll for the passenger to pick up.

"So it seems that the Kazekage of the sand village is ill. This is the perfect moment to strike. I must go back and inform Sasori"

This black cloaked human held a grin under a long blonde fringe which obscured most of its facial features. As the light dimmed the human looked around, seeing nothing but darkness beginning to swallow up the tree's and branches around them. The human leapt swiftly from branch to branch before it became impossible to see anything in the darkness of night

"I'm sure Sasori has gotten restless from all this waiting, Oh well, he'll soon have his hands on the Kazekage" The human let out a girly laugh as its shape moved between birches, oaks, timbers, pines, and ashes. The darkness around was deadly however and in the blink of an eye the human was nearly eaten by a giant purple royal python. The serpents head smashed the branch the human had landed on sending both skywards with the giant beast snapping at its heels. There was yet another cackle of a laugh as the human defended itself with exploding clay sending the snake back into the shadows of the forest floor. The human landed softly on a nearby tree branch before flicking its fringe away from its left eye. A strange device was over the humans left eye, activating it the human watched the snake slithering away.

"Your not getting away from me that easily snake. Don't pick a fight you cant finish" The blonde human dropped from the branch laughing in a high pitched girly way. After hitting the ground something sprung up from under its feet. Unable to predict the presence of the trap hidden under the leaves the human received a spray of pink dust in its face from multiply arms which sprung up from the leaf litter around it before stumbling away in shock. "w-what the hell was...that..." It was impossible to stay conscious after the dust had been inhaled and soon the blonde collapsed into a nearby pile of leaves. The Royal python looked back, still sensing the humans presence before continuing through the dense undergrowth.

The rustles in the nearby bushes were clear and crisp despite the fact there was no wind. Soon after the blonde had fallen into unconscious due to the trap a shadow emerged from he nearby bushes. Stepping carefully on the green leaves which littered the forest floor the male made his way towards the unconscious cloaked human. "What luck, I snared a _Female_, a pretty cute blondie... I guess it will do for now, Master will be disappointed if I return empty handed" The male bent down and slung the _female_ over his shoulder before running off into the onyx black night which had smothered all the light from the trees.

Later that night the male had returned to a secret location deep in the forest far from any village. He presented the prize catch to his master as planned. "Master, I have caught something you might be interested in" The light reflected off the males glasses before his eyes locked onto his males with a smug look on his face. A tall male with dark hair stood caressing a purple snake which was coiled around his arm. As the black cloaked female was placed on the ground the snake slithered away from its master, its golden crystal eyes however where on the assistant, while its tongue checked out the newest catch. The masters tongue also slithered out of his tongue like the snake he had been holding. "What have you brought me this time Kabuto. Another Human to experiment on"A feverish smile appeared on the males face followed by a low evil chuckle to himself. But Kabuto shook his head slowly before kneeling down to the prize and pulling the fringe away from the face. "She fell into my trap after one of your great purple pythons attacked her." The smirks on both the males faces grew and the masters laugh grew in volume. "I wondered where my dear purple pet had run off too. You know experimenting on females is pointless Kabuto, so why did you bring her back?" That snake like tongue coiled around itself before retracting back into the mouth of the master. "Well Master Orchimaru, I'm not the only one who's noticed your efforts around here. Even the snakes will agree with me when I say you need something to help you... unwind and relax. Use _her_ as you desire master but keep in mind that _she_ will regain consciousness in about ten minutes" Kabuto stood and stepped away from the catch as his master approached the body of the unconscious cloaked female. Kneeling down he pulled the blonde fringe away to take another peak at the ivory face which radiated innocents and perfection, she was almost as perfect as he considered himself. "Very well Kabuto. Get the preparations ready before _she_ wakes."

The human finally began to wake. Groans came from _her _as _she_ woke up, but parts of her body had been restrained. _She_ felt something tug back when _she_ pulled her arms towards her body. After gaining _her_ seances back _she_ found herself tied down to four posters...like those seen on beds. The figure of another person was at the feet of _her_, looking at _her_ with an evil grin on his face. _She_ could hear him chuckling under his breath. "Finally awake are we? What a lovely specimen you are, I believe Master Orochimaru will love your eyes" His laugh grew more evil with each heart beat. Tied up to the four posts with ropes around the _females _wrists and ankles there was no way _she_ could struggle free of her restraints. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me?" The prisoners voice came as a shock to Kabuto, but Kabuto was more interested in something else he had noticed while tying the body to the bed. "Now that's not something you see everyday, Mouths on your palms? Hehe, Master will be pleased" The _female_ gritted _her_ teeth in anger and growled at the male. "Answer me dammit! Who is Orochimaru? And untie me at once!" Finally _she_ began to struggle, under_ her she_ could feel...springs? After looking around it became clear _she_ had been tied to a bed, but the room itself had nothing in apart from an old rusty chest and the bed. "I'm sure my Master will explain to you, after you tell him what a young _girl _like yourself is doing out so late" Kabuto turned around about to walk out of the room when... "_Girl_? I'm not a _girl_, I'm a **guy** you moron" Kabuto turned back swiftly to the _'female'_. "Don't lie, its clear your _female_" "I guess that explains the lack of breasts and addition of a penis then?" The _**Male**_ tied to the bed replied before the presence of another could be felt on the other side of the door. "Kabuto what's the hold up?"

The door swung open and in walked a topless male who's tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog. His long black hair hung down past his shoulders and hid a majority of his face. This male was an odd ghostly white with some portion of purple lining his eyes. "So your Orochimaru, I couldn't think of someone creepier to fit that name" The prisoner insulted. "Master your prey is claiming to be Male and not female" Kabuto was afraid that Orochimaru would turn on him. Orochimaru's tongue quickly drew itself in before the male could hiss at his incompetent henchman. "What do you mean the prey claims to be male? Didn't you check befor you presented it to me!" Kabuto flinched as Orochimaru raised his voice into a shout. "N-no I simply assumed by looks that it was f-f-female Lord Orochimaru. Please forgive me, I can dispose of it right away if you wish Master" Kabuto backed away towards the door. "And wait even longer for you to bring me another one? You incompetent fool get out, this one will have to do"

After Kabuto made his swift exit all eyes were on the male tied down to the bed. "Why am I here, what do you plan to do to me!" The menacing purple tongue of Orochimaru slid back out and grazed along his lips. "Well, with someone so young and innocence as you.. what could I possible want? Such fragile looking prey like you deserves to be cherished by the likes of me after you were so foolish enough to get caught... and I'll be the one to cherish that body of yours... Whether you like it or not" An evil laugh slowly echoed up from the depths of Orochimaru as he approached the bed that Blondie was strapped tightly too. Petrified of what hideous things he could do with his tongue the male began to struggle in a panicked state. Using his head he twisted his writs in there robes and grabbed onto them, imminently his hands began to gnaw the ropes. Orochi's eye's watched the strangers hands freeing themselves. One of his hands had gnawed themselves free but the other hand was struggling to eat its was through the thick rope. Snatching the blondes free hand Orochimaru examined the mouth on the males palm. "you've got mouths with tongues.. on your hands.." With a sick grin on his face he pressed this mouth against his crouch. "Well blondie make yourself useful"

In horror he tried to pull his hand away, his hands mouth how ever was angrily biting at the males crouch giving him the sick twisted pleasure he wanted. "You sick pervert!" Cried the blonde before his other hand broke free from the restraints. Orochi knew that his prey would try to hurt him with his free hand and so quickly grabbed into the blondes crouch, in reaction to this his free hand clamped around Orochi's rist in order to try to stop him from arousing him. "Don't even think about trying anything, or I'll make sure you'll feel pain for the rest of tonight" The blue orbs of blondie watched the dark grin spreading across Orochi's mouth, his tongue making a quick appearance again to make him look more sick and twisted. "G-Get off me!" The prey screamed unable to move his left arm due to him being held there, and unable to move Orochi's hand from his crouch. A small squeeze made the blonde groan in an uncomfortable yet pleasurable way only fuelling the monstrous Orochimaru to torture the poor blonde even more. The pink blush on the blondes face did not go unnoticed by the eyes of the predator. "Blondie.." Orochimaru said before leaning closer to younger males ear, getting so close that his lips brushed his ear slightly as he whispered. "Be a good boy and take this willingly, that way you'll be going both of us a favour..." He then laughed as he left the males ear. Gritting his teeth in anger as the blonde couldn't decide on what to do. "I didn't come here to get raped by a freak!" He insulted as his hand was pressed harder against Orochi's bulge. "You forget, you didn't come here willingly, so submit so we can both enjoy this" Orochi's hand which was clutching the prey's crouch moved slowly, trailing back up the males waist before slipping down into his trousers. Taking blondie by surprise he tried to struggle but it was too late, Orochi gripped the males limp member causing him to groan in discomfort. This felt strange but surprisingly good, causing the blonde to quickly grow hard in Orochi's grip

"Looks like someone's enjoying this more then they let on" Orochimaru said before a bold and hearty laugh escaped him. He pulled the released his grip on his preys left arm but took a hold of its right. Climbing onto the bed he sat between his preys spread leg's as he continued to torture the male by playing with his hardened member. Pulling his right wrist towards him he pressed his lips against the edge of the feisty looking mouth on the males palm in a sly kiss. The pink burnt itself into the innocent males cheeks and finally he released a moan of pleasure. Closing his eyes in shame he couldn't bare to watch himself get molested by the older male "Stop teasing me, if you want me, take me..." He was submitting, finding no way out of this there was very little he could do but enjoy it. With that statement the serpent like male untied the ropes binding the blonde to the bed posts, leaving his hard member for a few precious moments. "Well then, Tell me your name and start undressing. I've got plans for you tonight and they all have you naked in them" The prey gulped noticeably before sitting up; his body shaking through nerves. Orochimaru got off the bed so he could strip himself down, but first wanted to watch the Blonde. He had walked in topless so there wasn't going to be a lot for him to take off. "Deidara.." He said to the predator looming over him, watching with his sick eyes. First off was his cloak which he carefully folded and placed on the floor. Next came his shoes, followed by his belt, bags and tops. Left in nothing but his bottoms and headband he was hesitant. "Well what have we got here?" Orochimaru questioned as he noticed something very peculiar on Deidara's exposed chest... another mouth, this one tied shut. "Why, what a mouthy little thing you are, oh and Blondie: off with the trousers" He said before snickering evilly knowing the male in front of him didn't want to do this. Despite the blondes hiss of anger he stood up, whipping his belt off and dropping it and his clay bag off to one side. "Well well, you certainly are a pretty little thing aren't you? Maybe its time for me to start undressing as well, to even things up alittle" That sick grin was still pasted to his pale features as he began to unbuckle his belt. Deidara couldn't watch but nor could he hesitate. Slipping his trousers off to reveal his black boxers with small animals printed onto them. His bulge was obvious and large, he wasn't ashamed of the size of his member because it was a respectable size. Orochimarus eyes glued themselves to this sight only making him more lusting. The boxers on his prey made the serpent male want to laugh but the bulge in them changed it all and made it incredible arousing. After realising that Orochi had his eyes on the his bulge Deidara covered it with both hands. Orochi's stare was only broken as Deidara said "Oi, stop starring" Seating himself back on the bed the prey kept himself covered with his hands as Orochimaru's trousers fell to the floor, exposing everything for his prey to see. Gulping once more Deidara didn't like the sight of this other males member. Why? Because this males member was not a normal human one, it was more.. snake like, not that Deidara had ever seen a snake's genitalia, but clearly Orochimaru was more snake then human, this was clearly indicated by the fact Orochimaru had two penis's – just like a real snake. A look of horror then began to appear on his face as Orochimaru stepped closer to give Deidara a good view of his members. "What's the matter boy, haven't you ever seen two penis's before? Haha I can smell your fear, how adorable" They were muscular and partially ribbed, the heads were large and pointed like harpoons. "How..how is that even possible?" Blondie questioned as he tried to back away from the males genitalia.

A hiss came from the serpent male as he watched his prey try to squirm away. "don't worry little blonde, I'm not cruel enough to take you when were both so dry. After all I do intend to use you more then once tonight" After those words left Orochi's mouth the blonde male became pale like a ghost. He remember Orochi saying something about 'plans for tonight' but he didn't know it meant more then once. "M-more then o-once?" He said befor Orochi crawled onto the bed, hovering his body above his prey's. "Yes, lets see how long you last shall we?" He then retreated back down the blondes body, Deidara refused to take his eyes off him as he knew he was up to something. And Dei was right. As he slipped back off the bed he took the blondes underwear with him, sliding it off the males fragile frame to expose a hard member, but just how big was Deidara when fully aroused? Curious to find out Orochimaru began his assault on his prey. Using his tongue to start off the fun he wrapped it tightly around Dei's member making him groan immediately as the coils tightened like a snake. The warm saliva and muscular tongue suddenly stiffened Deidara's member more, forcing him to fall weak to his prey. Once he was satisfied his prey was immobilised with pleasure he retracted his tongue and stood up, savering the flavour on his tongue as he watched the prey panting slightly already. "Blondie, keep yourself going while I go grab something.." Deidara thought it was evil of Orochimaru to stop when he had only just began. Not wanting to grow soft he did as asked and slipped his member into the mouth on his right palm, moaning softly as the mouth chewed on him member. Orochimaru licked his lips at the sight before leaving the bedside to go to the trunk to one side of the room. Opening it there was a large assortment of kinky items inside, but he was looking for was the lubricant gel, a ring, and 3 different sized dildo's. Taking them out he then closed the trunk and returned to Deidara who was panting softly with his palm engulfing his member. "That's enough Blondie, we don't want you to finish too soon" As Deidara took his hand away he took control again, placing the 5 items on the bed before preparing the cock ring. The serpent like male bent over and gently placed one hand on Deidara's pale cheek, kissing along his lip line to distract him from the feel of the cold metal ring being snugly placed at the bottom of his shaft. However the blonde felt this, gasping as the feel of the cold metal against his warm swollen member he pulled away from Orochimaru and looked down. As he saw the ring his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink and he began to stutter his words. "W-what are you p-planning?" Orochi retreated slightly but remained close enough for the other male to feel his breath on his lips. Then with a devilish smile he whispered "I plan to keep you 'entertained' all night my lovely little blonde until the whole base can hear your lovely screams". Deidara lifted his arms up, hooking them around Orochimaru's neck befor pulling him down closer, so close that there noses pressed together. "Well then don't keep me waiting, I'm very impatient" Orochimaru's devilish grin was lost, shocked to hear such words from the once shy blonde who lay naked in front of him, The smile how ever slowly crept back. "Now that's a good little blondie" He was grinning at the slight sign on dominance the blonde was showing but unfortunately for him Orochimaru was the Seme here. With a quick movement he pulled himself free of Deidara's grasp and flipped the male onto his stomach. Slowly he spread Dei's legs and seated himself between then, his hands find the smallest of the three dildo's and the bottle of lube beside him. The smallest dildo was about half an inch thick. Lathering it with the lube he prepared for entrée. During this the blonde male was slightly confused, his long blonde hair was smothering his face to the point where he was completely blind. The sight of the blue dildo being pressed into the delightfully pink entrance was enough to stiffen both Orochi's members in an instant to a hardness he could never of thought capable. A small whimper came from the blonde being suffocated by his own hair. Managing to free himself from it just in time to feel the penetration causing him to twitch. Orochi was right to use the smallest since Deidara was still a virgin. Sasori saw no point in partaking in any of these activities with Deidara since he was a puppet. However Deidara wanted a certain red haired male to be the one to steal away his virginity. However he would enjoy this none the less. It was strange to see such a sadistic character with such a delighted grin on his face, in face it was more of sickening grin as he listened to the male whimpering: the dildo being pushed farther into his depths before slowly pulling out and thrusting it back in. A rough press on the prostate caused the victim to wriggle and groan out I pleasure, music to a certain serpents ears. Pulling out carefully the small blue dildo was simply tossed to one side before the predator lent down to nibble gently on the preys ear. Deidara was panting a little harder now, his face had hair covering a large proportion of his face, his once neat and tidy hair now scruffed up and untamed. Orochimaru has something to say, leaning up close to his ear he whispered in a lustful voice "Now since your a big boy I think its time we tested out the bigger one" Shifting in his place the very evil Orochimaru flipped Deidara back onto his back to give him a better view of what was about to happen. Grabbing the thickest dildo he completely ignored the middle sized one, this was all part of Orochis evil plan. He wanted to hurry things along as he was urge to be inside the virgin boy was a craving to hard to cope with. Slicking up the one and a half inch thick dildo with blondie's blue eyes glued to it he forced it quite roughly into his entrance making him give out a sudden moan of either pain or pleasure – Orochimaru couldn't tell. Thrusting it quickly into the depths of Deidara he roughly jabbed the tender prostate causing yet more beautiful groans. The twitching preys member pulsed profusely as the dildo was forced quickly in and out of him, which of course did not go unnoticed by the predator. His own members became stiffer at the sight of the pulsing member so close to him which in itself was a form of torture.

Watching the violent thrusting the serpent was doing with the dildo, Deidara saw his member begin to produce precum, soaking himself in the sticky pre signalling he was close to his climax. Orochimarus tongue reappeared again as the male couldn't resist lapping up the blond males precum. Once the toy was pulled from the blonde the serpent male gently rubbed the head of one of his own members against the blondes twitching entrance, being careful not to enter as the male underneath him was beginning to resist again. Pressing harder he heard a small whimper from the blonde male. This only caused a dark grin to slither onto Orochi's face before he whispered in his sadistic toned voice. "Do you want this blondie?" These words only caused the male under him to struggle even more. Second thoughts maybe? Gripping a hold of the blondes hair, pulling his face towards his own pale one. The blondes cheeks burning red by now. "Don't try and resist or you'll end up broken pretty fast". Deidara's blue orbs locked onto Orochi's, and once against grew placid and weak underneath the dominant male, resting back down on the bed for the final stage in this act of torture. Slowly slipping himself into the males entrence he let his tongue from its place – letting it slither out and towards the teased boys swollen flesh. Slithering a hold of his member and the metal ring sat nice a firly around it, gently his tongue was able to slip the ring free thus granting the blonde the ability to climax when he reached it. The head of his member was the only thing that had entered the male at this point, now the situation was calm again Orochimaru slithered inside with his snake like swollen member. Gasping and groaning at how hot and tight he was, not to mention how wet he was with all that lube. He'd have to thank Kabuto later for the virgin.

With only a moments rest we pushed the rest of his swollen member into the restless blonde who's groaned echoed around the room. By the time the seventh and final inch was buried deep in his prey Orochimaru could feel him shivering underneath him. The entrance to the prey twitching erotically. Unable to resist his urges any more he lost control of his lust, slipping out his member till only the head of his member rested inside before pounding back in with a harsh rhythm that seemed almost inhumane. Within moments the blonde was under Orochis lusting spell, groaning and moaning as he was pounded like meat being tenderised. Feeling the excitement in the boy Orochi decided to add another member to the boy. His long tongue greedily lapping at the preys stretched entrance for more stimulation before another length forced its way inside the poor blonde who could only arch in both pain and pleasure as the snake sunk both members into the depths of his hot cavern. Instead of thrusting this time he grabbed onto the boys hair and rocked his hips back and forth, this caused the painful whimpering to stop but the eruption of an animalistic tone come from the prey as he said "Let go of my hair" Ochimaru did as the young blond had ordered and released his grip on his hair. With the pressure building up the blonde could no longer simply gritt his teeth and bear the punishment he was receiving, he was trying to hard not to accept what the snake male was doing. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could be free, or so he thought. His moans were loud as all he could do was grip tightly onto the bed sheets hoping for a quick climax. With each thrust Orochimaru seemed to press deeper into Dei's depths. Harder and faster and more precise making the end come quickly. Within only a few short minutes the pleasure hit its climax causing Deidara's member to climax, erupting his seed on both the males body and spilling onto the sheets below them. Two strong, rugged thrusts later Orochimaru joined him in the ecstasy, contaminating the young males innocent channel with his own essence.

Instead of pulling out after the climax Orochimaru's arms wrapped around his prey and he collasped on top Deidara, the pair now both begging for air after such an activity. With the help of his tongue Orochi pulled the blankets up around them. As he was about to close his eyes he was awoken by his exhausted prey trying to finally struggle free from him, dislodging his now almost flaccid member. A quick bite to the neck caused Deidara to whimper, his body loosing the strength to move and falling back helplessly onto the bed, the predators eyes locked onto his own. With a rather smug grin Orochimaru said "Sleep while you can, We're locked in remember?" With one final sigh and a rather potent looking grimance on the blondes face he gave in, his heavy eye lids closing knowing there was a chance he might not wake up again. But being in no mood to continue arguing he simply did as ordered, Orochimaru settled in with the blonde and let sleep take over. When the blonde awoke a few hours later he looked down to the slumbering reptilian male on his chest and said to himself. "I will get revenge...Orochimaru..."

~ END ~


End file.
